


Far too tempting

by BirdLittle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Kneeling, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, POV Quentin Beck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLittle/pseuds/BirdLittle
Summary: Quentin Beck was a good person, alright?But when it came down to it, he had a student, on his knees, head between Beck’s thighs and sucking him down like a goddam candy pop.It just sort of happened.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Far too tempting

**Author's Note:**

> // Read tags please. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with student-teacher relationships or underage sexual content. //

Quentin Beck was a good person. No really.

He was a hard-working citizen. He dedicated years to his studies. He switched to teaching to shape young minds. He took care of his mother until her dying breath. He had a lot of success as a high school teacher. He supported his wife through everything, thick and thin, and didn’t overstep when she asked for a divorce. He paid his taxes. He loved animals. He was--

He was a fucking _good person_ , okay? It just sort of happened.

Quickly, and without hesitation. And now Beck sat hunched over, gripping his desk, desperately trying not to make a sound. It was Friday evening and school hours had finished, but damn, he was a dead man if someone just happened to walk by. It was the science department’s shared office too.

Focusing on the white of his desk, he let out controlled breaths, barely a moan at most. He didn’t think about the soft hair his hand was tangled in, nor the pleasure rocking through his body. He couldn't even bring himself to lean back just a little, just enough to look under the desk, between his legs, to the mop of brown hair bobbing up and down in rhythm. Shit, he shouldn’t have looked, just the sight was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Pretty brown curls bouncing with each movement, cheeks hollowed and sucking down Beck's cock. On his knees, for already such a long time, and probably hurting, yet not complaining. None other than his star-pupil, high school sweetheart, Peter Parker. Eyes closed in concentration, one hand wound around and gripping Beck’s ass for better leverage, the other steadily working whatever part of Beck’s dick he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and shit, the part that could fit was being sucked down like a goddam candy pop.

Beck leaned forward again, white desk covering up that sinfully beautiful view from him. Never mind the fact that he could still feel that tongue, eagerly licking, still grip the boy’s delicate curls, barely able to hold onto his sanity, and not drag Peter down, make him choke, have those eyes fly open with tears-- _Fuck_ , he really shouldn’t even entertain that thought.

He shouldn’t have even let this get so far. Not that he had a clear enough mindset to stop now.

Beck didn’t even realise he had tightened his grip until a shaky hand came to grab at his wrist. He loosened his hold immediately, but the rhythm was broken. With one last lick, the mouth swallowing him down pulled off with a pop, only a small hand still giving him several painfully slow strokes. Oh, ow he missed that sweet dirty mouth already.

“You- uh, this okay?” Peter was panting, voice unsteady. Beck wouldn’t be surprised if the kid was at least half-hard in his own pants.

With a full-body shudder, Beck fell back on his chair, looked down, and finally, fucking finally, took in the full sight before him. Little pretty Parker, on his knees, hiding under his teacher’s desk, drool going down his chin, so eager to please, and without looking, still working Beck. He looked like a mess.

“Y-yeah, yeah… ‘m good.” If not for the reality of their situation, Beck could have even admitted to himself that this sight was pretty fucking _hot_. The cute and shy Peter who never made any commotion, with his innocent brown eyes, and soft pink lips… sucking Beck down like a goddam whore, like he was made to be a fucking cock sleeve.

Peter hummed in response, and leaned down again, licking up the sides of Beck’s length, before looking up, a playful smirk shining on his face, “Good.”

Beck didn’t manage to get another word in, before innocent Peter fucking Parker, brought his mouth down again, and took Beck down to the hilt. His dick hit the back of Peter’s throat, and an unfortunately loud moan was pushed out from deep inside him. Beck thinks he felt the boy push back a gag, maybe even felt a smirk around him, but shit, Beck was too far gone to hold back any sounds now.

“Fuck. Yeah, _yes,_ that- that’s-“ Beck resumed running his hand through the kid’s curls, staying leaned back now. He watched in amazement as young and brilliantly studious Peter, moved his head up, till only the tip balanced on his tongue, and then swallowed down again, hardly any resistance, without hesitation, tongue working circles around him at all times. Beck couldn’t help gripping that hair a little harder.

Maybe Peter’s done this before. Some teenage party, with some other boy his own age, and they snuck off to some quiet spot and got down quick and dirty. But Beck would not have imagined the kid doing this with his fucking physics teacher. It's not like the kid needed help with his marks, and even then, this wasn't something Beck did on the daily with his _fucking students_. Even if- fuck, even if Beck sure as hell wouldn’t argue otherwise now.

“Almost- Shit, so close…” Beck knew was mumbling nonsense. The pleasure, the setting, the fears, the boy between his legs, fucking everything was overwhelming. He’s probably never been harder in his life.

As quickly as things had spiralled, Beck suddenly found himself gasping up at the ceiling, choking down his star student, who despite the sudden tug still managed to almost flawlessly swallow down every little drop. Beck felt one last lick and kiss before the kid pulled off for good.

Some small sane part of Beck thought about how shit the aftermath would be. Does he kick Peter out screaming to never come back? Probably switch schools while he's at it, to not have to look over his class and see pretty little Peter biting at his lips as he dutifully did his work, a reminder of what else he had done with that mouth.

Or does he actually kiss him, hold him close and tell him how perfect he was? Maybe not to repeat something like that at school, no, but some other place and time? Christ, what was he thinking?

Neither happened, of course, but Beck was at least right about the half-hard in the kid’s pants, stealing a few glances as they cleaned in silence, but Peter left it at that. That same dark corner of Beck’s mind that let this all escalate almost _begged_ for Peter to ask him, or to take things into his own hands, just to let Beck see those soft cheeks flush even brighter, for the boy to pant from pleasure, not plain breathing, eyes gloss over as he would scream and ride his high--

Beck backtracked those thoughts before yet another hard-on could make its self known. Or before he did something stupid.

“Um, see you later Mr Beck.” Like nothing happened.

The door shut quietly, and Peter disappeared into the darkness beyond the little office. Beck didn’t mean to let things go this way. Certainly, didn’t mean to let it happen again. Or initiate it the fourth time.

Quentin Beck was a good person, okay? But even good people can face something far too tempting to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> yea, i got a weird inspiration and just had to get those feelings out in some controlled way.. hence smut  
>    
> please correct any spelling mistakes/grammar errors etc <3
> 
> edit: changed Beck's profession if you're re-reading and confused.


End file.
